Then and Now
by argentroses
Summary: Russia takes a walk and finds himself remembering the first time he met another young country in the snow. Nothing explicit but Prussia and Lithuania are paired up. It's a rough follow up to the Just a Few Words experiment I did.


Standard disclaimers apply: Hetalia is the property Himaruya Hidekazu. I own nothing.

A/N: If anyone would like to beta for me please PM me.

* * *

I love these woods as much as I hate them. This is his forest after all. They always make me remember both joy and regret of dealing with that one. I wonder if he still remembers when we first met. Does he ever think of that brief moment of hope before it all fell apart?

The snow falls gently. It seems that even his winters are kind. Up ahead I see the ruins of some fortress or castle. I cannot remember which one. It's probably some historic site for tourists now given the sturdy wooden bridge and carefully maintained path. That time I met him at a bridge similar to this one. Ever since that brief encounter I wanted him.

I close my eyes remembering that boy from long ago. I had snuck away from Tatar to wander through the woods. Ukraine had worried but I wanted so badly to go out that she let me. After walking for a while I found myself standing at a bridge leading to a stone fortress.

The wind carried a light gentle voice to my ears, "You know what? In the south there are countries where the flowers bloom all year." There was a boy walking across the castle bridge. The wind reddened his cheeks slightly and tousled his hair. "Hm?" He stopped and look away from the little dog.

"Go… good afternoon," I smiled at him. The dog started barking.

Worry in his eyes as he took a step closer. His eyes ran over my tattered clothes the bruises on my hands and face, "What's the matter? You'll freeze if you stay here too long."

I loved the green of his eyes. They reminded me of the grass on the plains, "Your dog is very cute."

He knelt down and shushed it. "Sorry, he isn't usually like this." Wrapping his arms around its furry neck he looked at me again with curiosity, "Uh… Are you, by any chance, the same as me?"

"Yes. I'm having a very hard time under Tatar right now, but one day I'll become a large and powerful country."

He stood up concern on his face again. "Tatar…"

I continued, "When that day comes I'll be friends with you."

"We could do that now." he held out his hand he smile was gentle and so warm.

"I'm not strong enough. I'll work hard at it. But we can't yet." I turned feeling the wind pulling at my scarf. The last look I had was of his mystified face. "See you!"

As I made my way back to Tatar I let my head fill with the kind eyes and gentle smile. He was the only one who hadn't tried to attack me on sight other than my older sister. Someday when I was powerful I would find him again and we could be friends. When that time came would be able to protect both of us from the harsh world.

It hadn't worked out that way. When I saw him next it was much later on the battlefield. He had forgotten about me. I was unable to gain his friendship so then I decided I would simply take him. He did make it difficult. He was strong on his own managing to hold me off several times. I thought I nearly had him then he partnered up with Poland. That blonde was a particularly annoying obstacle. Eventually I managed to conquer him. But even then I never really had him did I? He never wanted me despite all I did to grow strong and protect him. He never would willingly stay by my side.

I'm about to leave when time seems to rewind. Standing there looking at the ruins of a fortress a familiar voice comes through the quiet. It's deeper now but still gentle and warm.

"It's been a week hasn't it? 7 days of snow."

"If it's bothering you let's visit the Italy brothers. They haven't been exposed to my awesomeness for a while." I know that voice too. Prussia. I shouldn't be surprised. They became friends bandaging the other's wounds under my roof. A common dislike for me allowed them to put aside their previous conflicts.

"Italy Romano will be thrilled." Lithuania says dryly.

"How 'bout Spain then? I know he misses the incredible me."

"I would like to but I'm not sure if my boss will give me time off," He shakes his head, "But more immediately, I've decided we're going to the coffee shop for lunch."

"You won with a dirty trick, Litauen," He snorts. They come around the bend. Prussia has a sword tucked under his arm and a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"You're only complaining because it worked," My Baltic… No, not mine anymore. He sounds unusually smug, "Thank you, in advance, for treating today." Lithuania has a sword too. I suppose they've been sparring.

"Because of the sheer greatness of my awesome self I declare the bout null and void!" He lets his sword fall as he scoops up a double handful of snow. Lithuania follows suit. They toss their bags out of the way as they continue their battle. The two duck behind drifts and trees pelting each other with snowballs. Eventually Prussia lunges and catches him around the waist sending them tumbling into a large bank.

"Say it!" He cackles.

"No," Lithuania puts up a rather valiant struggle.

"Then take this!" Prussia shoves a handful of snow down his jacket.

"Gyahhh! Ich ergebe mich!" He shouts. Prussia laughs and rolls off letting him up. Lithuania scrambles to his feet shaking the snow out, "Bastard," There's no anger in it though.

Shaking the rest of the snow off their clothes they gather up their discarded things. Lithuania's movements are relaxed as he slings his bag over his shoulder and pulls the sword from the snow. Prussia smiles at him running his fingers through the silky brown hair smoothing out the tangles, "Schatzi, skip the café. I'll give you something better at home."

"I'm fairly sure you'll do that anyway. I would really like some food first. After that we can..." They start crossing the bridge. He sees me and stops dead.

"Hello, Lithuania." I smile at him.

"Russia." I can see him cringe. No matter how long it's been he still can't quite get that reflex under control. He recovers quickly though.

"Hey, Russia. Far from home aren't ya?" Prussia gives me a fanged grin his arm going around Lithuania's shoulders. I have to say this dog is quieter than the one Lithuania had back then though he is just as annoying.

"What are you doing here?" All the warmth in his voice is gone and those bright green eyes are now cool and wary. He takes a step left pulling away from Prussia giving himself space to draw if I try to attack. It's unexpectedly exciting to see him acting like the soldier he once was. Prussia smiles at him and then flicks his gaze at me.

"Just out for a walk." I look him over, "It is good to see you again. You're looking well."

"Thank you," His tone is completely polite and controlled.

"So, you need help finding your way back?" Prussia tilts his head at me, "We'll be happy to show you to the border."

"Not necessary, Prussia," I give him my usual smile, "Lithuania, I wish we could have been friends. I wonder how different things would have been if I took your offer that time."

I hear a little growl from Prussia and a confused sound from Lithuania. As I walk away I glance back and for a moment, I see the gentle eyes of the little boy who offered me a hand in friendship. I blink and the image fades, replaced by the cautious gaze of the man I helped create.


End file.
